freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
BrowserQuest:The Lost Monster
There is a monster in the game "BrowserQuest" that is not intended to be added in the game at all, this monster is deleted after a unknown update, there is no trace about the monster, however, there is a ritual in older versions about how to get to the monster, it is known that the monster is deleted because it is too spooky to add anyways In the ritual, first, you need to kill 5 rats in a row without killing any other monsters, then after that, you need to be killed 5 times by a rat without other monsters killing you, after that, you will respawn in a forest, go around a nearest tree, walk around it for like 1-2 minutes, then after that, you will got teleported into what looks like a tree-textured cave. You need to walk straight on your path, later, you will saw some rats hanging there, don't bother with them, if you kill one of them, later you will got teleported back into the spawn point, keep walking and then you will saw a dead end, should you saw a dead end, type this message in your chat: "Ako narito upang hamunin mo," you will heard a faint cracking noise, later, you will be teleported in another place. You will be teleported to the lava place, and there will be already one floating eye chasing you, you need to run, however, there was only ground, there are no caves, bridges, lava, hills, nothing else, just a brown floor, if you lose the floating eye, now walk north, you will saw a tunnel lying there, enter it. Then you will be in a cave, you will now saw skeletons everywhere, you need to run your way in the cave, later, you will found a not-so-complex maze, solve it, then lastly, you need to pass a bridge, now after passing that bridge, you will saw a reddish cave floor, then you will saw a door, exit the cave. Later, now you will be in a blank grassland, and you will see few monsters, they are the legendary lost monsters, they are just basic rats, however, they have a red bloodshot eyes, which is impossible in the game, because it didn't support 1x1 pixels, it also have grey parts in their skin and tail, possibly a design error, the monster is very fast, if you got caught by one you won't escape them so easily, if you attack them, they just use their basic attack, unless they do double damage than a rat's basic attack, also, the monster's health are like the floating eyeballs, if they attack, you will heard a foam rubbing noise, if you kill them, you will heard an echoed scream. However, in the area, they don't respawn, in the area, if you kill all of them, you will hear a distorted chanting noise, and later, you will be teleported into the spawn again, your level will be unreseted, but your weapons and armor will be taken, leaving you with a white shirt and a normal sword, the ritual was later removed in that update, and never to be found again. Category:Spin-off Category:Video Games Category:Rituals Category:Images Category:BrowserQuest Category:Gamepasta